Creo Brand
Creo Brand is a third-year student at West Genetics. She is currently ranked 3rd among all West Genetics third-year students after Chiffon's death and Elizabeth's retirement. Background The third-ranked strongest senior from Germany known as the Lightning Hammer (電光の鉄槌 Raikō no Kanaduchi), Creo stands as one of the strongest students at West Genetics. Unlike most Pandora, who came from high-class families, Creo grew up in an orphanage called "Saint Groom Home", owned by Germany's social welfare department. Personality Creo is generally serious, but has showed a more 'fun' side to her when playing soccer with the second-years. She seems to have a sense of justice, hesitating to fight the injured Satellizer and Rana. Although when faced with defeat she relinquishes her 'sense of justice' and put on a more dreadful appearance. Creo has quite an appetite, as shown in Freezing: Zero, where her "midnight snack" is about five burgers. Appearance Creo has dark skin and white hair. She also has grey eyes. She is taller than most of the other Pandora. As a freshman, she was quite petite, and had long white hair reaching her back. It is unknown why she cut it. Freezing: Zero 28th Class Arc During her first year at West Genetics, Creo shared a room with Arnett McMillan. Despite the latter's standoffish and cold demeanor, Creo considered Arnett her friend and frequently worried about her. She tried to convince Arnett to change her attitude, eventually revealing that she grew up in an orphanage run by Germany's welfare department. During her second year at West Genetics, Creo gave advice to fellow classmate Ingrid Bernstein when the she began to push herself in her training, which had begun to affect her eating habits. Freezing: Pair Love Stories Still diminutive as a second year, Creo was first seen in the cafeteria, enjoying a burger. She recalled the times she'd been teased about her height, which continue d to bother her. A couple of Pandora's came to her table, and one of them actually licked her, which disgusted the German to no end. She was horrified to discover they thought she was a first year like them, due to her small stature. A first year named Gorō Itsuki came to the scene, and proceeded to berate the first years for bothering Creol. Originally touched, Creo was driven into a rage when she discovered that the Limiter had also mistaken her for a first year. Unable to handle it any more, Creo summoned her Volt Weapon, "Infinity Fang" and acted. "I'm a junior for crying out loud!" she declared as she decks Gorō with a mighty uppercut, which leaves him on the floor in a heap. Creo's menacing attitude convinced the first years to back off. Later that night, she told Arnett about the incident, and the "Slashing Trickster" found it utterly hilarious, much to Creo's chagrin. She left her room to find to eat lunch, and was waylaid by Gorō, who bowed penitently and apologized for the misunderstanding, calling her "senpai." Pleased by this, as she hadn't been called that by anyone before, Creo treated Gorō to lunch and began chatting with him. There, he revealed his terror of older people, due his sisters tormenting him when he was younger, and accidentally insulted Creo by stating that the fear didn't apply to her because of her youthful looks. After punching him, Creo explained, upon his polite request, that never giving up was the key to overcoming problematic obstacles. Later, a group of third years began teasing Creo by forcing her to dress up in cosplay costumes and act out like certain characters. Gorō saved her from this, only to pass out from his phobia when they were leaving. Seeing his determination, and how he had stuck his neck out for her, Creo asked him to be her Limiter once he had awoken in the med bay. To celebrate their partnership, Creo decided to go out for junk food, with Gorō pointing out that that type of food won't help her grow, and offering to cook healthy meals for her. Their partnership bore fruit, with Creo growing taller due to Gorō's good cooking, and Gorō overcoming his fear of older people. All of this was much to Arnett's irritation, as she loved hugging the cuter and smaller Creo. Freezing 3rd Year Punishment Arc The more familiar Creo Brand appears as a silhouette, shocked at the news of Ingrid's defeat. Rana Introductory Arc Creo and Arnett watched the mock battle between Rana and Ganessa from the open window. Creo sensed the power build up in Rana's incomplete final attack. 3rd Year Retaliation Arc When Rana Linchen and Satellizer end their battle due to Kazuya's interruption, Creo along with Arnett and Attia appear. Attia introduces Creo and Arnett after explaining to Rana that she lied to her in order to punish Satellizer for challenging her seniors. Attia then allows Satellizer to choose her next opponent: Arnett or Creo, but Satellizer challenges both of them. Creo mentions her dislike for battling 2 on 1 especially against a weakened opponent, but Rana intervenes saying she will join the fight, siding with Satellizer. Creo battles Rana; she deploys her Volt Weapon, "Infinity Fang", and barrages Rana with a flurry of punches. Rana is unable to dodge and is struck by Creo's Tempest Turn attack after the "Lighting Hammer" blocks one of Rana's attacks. Creo stoically asks her opponent not to feel bad as Rana falls to the ground, defeated. Meanwhile, Arnett has easily and brutally defeated Satellizer, and Creo mentions Arnett went a little too far. When Satellizer refuses to admit defeat, Attia shouts at Creo and Arnett to rip out and destroy her Stigmata, which would result in Satellizer being unable to continue being a Pandora, even if she were to attain new Stigma. Creo and her ally, however, are uneasy about the order, as it is inhumane and would come at a severe punishment. After Attia's rant about the established hierarchy, Satellizer rises and attacks Arnett with Creo and Attia in complete shock. In mere moments, Satellizer engages her "Wings of Light" for the first time as well as deploying a Triple Accel, which defeats Arnett in one go. Creo is astonished, as Satellizer falls from exhaustion. Rana rises, and challenges Creo again, but the Tibetan Pandora is much more prepared for Creo's Tempest Turn technique then before. Rana then surpasses Creo's' technique with, four, maintained copies of herself and defeats the German woman with a 4x Burning Fang. Creo and Arnett refuse to admit defeat. When Attia prepares to deploy her Volt Weapon, Creo tells Attia to stay out of it. Arnett declares a death match, second round, and the four combatants deploy their Volt Weapons before the interruption of president Chiffon Fairchild and vice-president Ticy Phenyl. Arnett urges to keep fighting Satellizer and Rana, but Ticy repels her with an Accel and her Zanbato Volt Weapon. When Arnett attacks Ticy, Chiffon steps in personally and knocks out the red-haired Pandora after deploying her Illusion Turn. When Chiffon asks if Creo or Attia will pursue this matter, the two girls step down, and Creo takes Arnett to the recovery center with Attia. 10th Nova Clash Creo is seen practicing boxing when the Pandora are alerted about the Nova invasion. She is seen fighting possessed Pandora with Ingrid, Attia and Arnett. She is later seen preparing to fight the last Nova, and after Satellizer kills the last Nova-fied Pandora's she is seen exiting the Ravensbourne Nucleotide with the rest of the Pandora's and Limiters. Interlude: Dinner Party :Main article: Dinner Party Though she is not involved with the plot for a brief moment, Creo can be seen having dinner with her limiter Gorō Itsuki. Interlude: Forget That; Let's Play Soccer! :Main article: Forget That; Let's Play Soccer! Creo, Elizabeth, Arnett, Attia, and Ingrid retreat to the club room. Only after they endure Elizabeth's rambling does Creo propose the idea of a game of soccer with the underclassmen to show off some High End Skills Creo can then be seen yelling out towards juniors to come play soccer with them as an "After Lunch Diet". When approached by Rana Linchen to include herself and Satellizer, Creo, off-screen agrees. Creo is then placed on Blue Team with Elizabeth, Satellizer, Audrey Duval, Takeuchi Kaori (Aika Takeuchi), Nagase Koushoku, Sharon Obama, Victoria Uldman, Son Mina, Ticy Phenyl, and Samantha Morton. Later when the game turns into a garment brawl Creo, Arnett, Ingrid, and Attia can be seen at the end questioning what just happened to their plan of having fun with other students. Student Presidency Duel Arc Creo is seen with Arnett McMillan and Ingrid Bernstein when Attia Simmons informs them of Chiffon Fairchild's death and Elizabeth Mably's retirement. The girls are over Elizabeth's departure, but Attia refers them to the fact that West Genetics is now leaderless, but the top 6 Pandora of the third-years may compete to become class president. That in mind, she notes that Ticy Phenyl, the current Rank 3, will usurp the position if none of them compete against her, thus prompting Arnett to run against her. Later, Attia, Ingrid, and Arnett discuss whether Arnett should vote or battle, Creo runs into the room with shocking news that the reserved Ticy has selected the battle option in order to decide the next student council president. Before the battle begins, Attia, Ingrid, and Creo give Arnett last minute advice to use her unique Accel to win, but Arnett wants to win. After Arnett comes out, with "Scythe Machina" deployed, in a surprising flood of cheers, Creo and the rest of West Genetics are surprised when Ticy emerges with a new haircut, reminiscent to her deceased best friend. Creo is taken back by Arnett's evolved Accel technique, and urges her new leader to get back up when Arnett is effortlessly repelled. Arnett takes off with Satellizer's Accel-Tempest and Creo's shock is not ceased as Ticy unveils her own variation of the Illusion Turn, leading to Arnett's absolute defeat. When Arnett awakens in the infirmary, Creo, Ingrid, and Attia are watching over her. Creo and Ingrid gladly becomes members of "Team Arnett" that Attia proposes, and the four of them vow to watch over Ticy's presidency as Elizabeth had done for Chiffon. Valkyrie Introduction Arc Creo joins her friends in watching the introduction of the Valkyries to West Genetics. Like her fellow students, she is shocked by their skills. When a member of the newly formed Platoon 13 defeats and maims Attia, Creo alerts Arnett to the situation and later swears vengeance. On the day the culprit, Charles Bonaparte, is released Creo and Ingrid ambush her and demand to know if she truly spoke ill of Elizabeth. After hearing her answer in the affirmative, Creo and Ingrid deploy their Volt Weapons and prepare to fight. Roxanne Elipton attempts to defuse the situation, but Creo forces her back with a heavy jab. Arnett arrives on the scene to engage Charles herself, which prompts Creo to cheer her on. After Ticy puts a stop to the battle, Creo retreats alongside her team. For the joint-training exercise, Creo is placed under Arnett's command and engages the dummy Nova alongside her platoon. 12th Nova Clash Creo is briefly seen with Team Arnett, conversing about the recent incident with the Nova Busters Arc Creo is seen embracing Elizabeth along with the rest of Team Arnett except for Arnett who preceded to continuously slap Elizabeth, after which Arnett and Elizabeth shared some tearful words and hugged it out. Creo is later seen with team Arnett with Elizabeth with Ticy asking Elizabeth asking her to take her presidency. Elizabeth refuses after which she gives a speech to which they all smiled. 13th Nova Clash Arc After the clash has ended, Creo with her team vist Attia who's finally recovered from her injuries. Exit Revenant Arc Creo along with Ingrid are approached by Satellizer asking them if they have seen Kazuya who's missing to which they replied that they have not. After learning that Chevalier as put an assault on West Genetics by instructor Su-Na Lee, Creo along with Elizabeth and Arnett approach Satellizer in her room wanting to know from her why Chevalier is planning to attack though Satellizer was depress over Kazuya's absence. Creo and the girls are soon notified by Platoon 13 that a Nova as has showed up. Abilities Overview *﻿Even without her Volt Weapon, Creo possesses incredible strength that allowed her to land a heavy punch on Rana Linchen. Like Rana, she is well-trained in martial arts, with her specialty being boxing. *Creo's punches can generate wind force that can push an opponent back. Volt Weapon *Her Volt Weapon, "Infinity Fang" (インフィニティファング Infiniti Fangu), are a pair of steel-plated gloves. High End Skill﻿ *﻿Creo is a Tempest-Type Pandora, able to produce at least three copies of herself.﻿ Pandora Mode *In the anime, Creo possesses Pandora Mode. Relationships Gorō Itsuki Gorō is her Limiter, they became bonded after Gorō rescued Creo from her fellow juniors, who tried playing "dress up" with the Lightning Hammer. She helped him overcome his fear of older women, and he helped her overcome her short stature through his good cooking. Friends/Allies Elizabeth Mably Like many students in her class, Creo became awed by Elizabeth's commanding presence and chose to follow her. Arnett McMillan Creo's room-mate since her first year, they've worked together ever since. This relationship has had a number of comical moments, such as when Arnett moved Morrison into their room to educate him, and when Arnett liked to cuddle the smaller Creo before her growth spurt. Attia Simmons One of Creo's friends, and a member of Elizabeth's group. Creo has been shown working with Attia to punish lower ranked students and attempted to take revenge on world ranked Pandora Charles Bonaparte when she mauled Attia, showing a great deal of loyalty to her friend. Ingrid Bernstein Another of Creo's allies, due to their mutual stern demeanor's little interaction between them as been shown, but it is known that they are friends. Trivia *Creo is the second tallest Pandora in the series, sharing it with Trish McKenzie and trailing behind Elize Schmitz. A big change from her first two years, as evidenced by her diminutive size and extremely loose-fitting Pandora uniform from back then. *Creo is the third German Pandora introduced in the series. *Creo''' '''is the second Pandora in the series to use a martial arts style, after Rana Linchen. *Creo shares her Japanese voice actor with Jina Purpleton (Izumi Kitta). *Creo's last name, "Brand", is translated "Burn" in English. *In the dimension world of Elca, Creo's counterpart is Vera Liel Danos. References Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Female